Haru no Omoi
by 40 Gyga
Summary: É na vingança que encontramos forças para fazer aquilo que considerávamos impossível, para vencer aqueles que considerávamos invencíveis e para lutar pelo que jamais desejaríamos. [SasuSaku]
1. As Cores da Primavera

** Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence u.u Pronto! Admiti! ù.u

** Sinopse:** É na vingança que encontramos forças para fazer aquilo que considerávamos impossível, para vencer aqueles que considerávamos invencíveis e para lutar pelo que jamais desejaríamos. Mas, acima de tudo, para amar aquele que desejamos odiar.

Depois de ter seu clã destruído, Sakura passa a treinar arduamente com o objetivo de se vingar. Só não esperava que seu treinador e presa fosse alguém tão irresistível.

Caso haja perguntas (sim, eu sei que isto está _realmente_ confuso u.u), fiquem a vontade em faze-las, pois responderei na medida do possível (sim, a divisão territorial está complicada de entender pra quem não está dentro da minha cabeça u.u). E –gota- está meio OOC, apesar de eu não ser muito fã disso u.u.

_**Haru no Omoi (Memórias da Primavera) **_

**Capítulo I – As cores da Primavera**

** Abriu a aporta da casa simples dando passagem para o homem logo atrás de si entrar, auxiliando-o na caminhada. Com o som de passos acompanhados pela batida oca de uma muleta no piso, uma mulher, ajeitando um coque mal feito, apareceu descendo as escadas de madeira, correndo. Passando o braço direito do senhor que adentrava no recinto por sobre seus ombros para poder ajudá-lo a alcançar o sofá já desbotado no centro da sala.**

** Com o novo apoio oferecido pela esposa e a mão esquerda segurando a muleta, foi capaz de sentar-se. Soltando logo em seguido um suspiro de cansaço e ao mesmo tempo alívio. Sorriu agradecido à mulher, e viu-a, feliz, retribuir-lhe o gesto. Ajeitou-se melhor, esticando a perna há tanto tempo ferida, voltando seu olhar para a porta que separava o cômodo da cozinha, vendo sua filha carregar um copo de água.**

** -**"Está com sede, papai?" **- perguntou docemente, com um leve esticar de braços, oferecendo-lhe o recipiente.**

** Acenou com a cabeça, tomando o copo para si. Aquela pequena caminhada que ele e a filha realizavam todo o fim de tarde estava deixando-o mais cansado que o esperado. Observou a esposa passar apressada próxima a eles, ainda lutando contra os fios bordô de seu cabelo que insistiam em fugir do coque, parando logo em seguida, apenas para olhá-los novamente, com uma mancha de preocupação estampada nos orbes ametista. **

** Virou-se para frente, verificando se a filha notara o mesmo que ele. Suspirou a notar que sim, depois teria que conversar com a esposa sobre o motivo de tal preocupação.**

** -**"Mamãe está estranha..." **-** **comentou, direcionando os olhos esverdeados para o pai. Recebeu um sorriso de conforto, e sentiu o pai afagar-lhe os cabelos róseos. Fez um pequeno bico. Ela estava falando sério! Será que seu pai poderia por alguns minutos parar de tratá-la como criança e conversar direito?**

** Estreitou os olhos para o homem com orbes tão verdes quanto os seus e exclamou um tanto quanto irritada:**

** -**"Pára de me tratar como criança, papai!" **- O homem apenas sorriu, passando a mão por cima dos fios castanhos de seu cabelo, tentando não rir da cara zangada que sua menina fazia.**

** -**"Mas ainda tens dez anos apenas, como queres que eu te trate?".

** Ela parou durante alguns instantes para pensar, levando o dedo indicador graciosamente até os lábios.**

** -**"Hum... Pensando bem, podes me tratar como uma garotinha"**- concluiu resignada, ao perceber que realmente ainda não tinha idade suficiente para aquilo –**"Desde que em determinados assuntos o senhor me leve a sério"** - concluiu altiva, arrancando uma gargalhada de seu velho pai.**

** -**"Mas, afinal, tu és a nossa única criança, e acredito que tenhamos tido filhos muito tarde, é normal que nos preocupemos tanto contigo" **- respondeu, esfregando a mão no topo de sua cabeça, como a um cachorrinho.**

** -**"Papai!" **- retorquiu irritada.**

** Ele apenas lançou um doce sorriu, usando as mãos para ajeitar melhor a perna dolorida.**

** Os olhos verdes e infantis seguiram os movimentos do pai, parando logo em seguida na marca mais forte de seus anos de missões, a falha na perna esquerda. Realmente, seu pai já era um senhor de idade, seus cinqüenta anos estavam bem marcados em sua face, diferentemente da mãe, que escondia muito bem seu quarenta e dois.**

** Engoliu em seco quando o pensamento de perdê-los passou-lhe pela mente. A saúde dos dois pouco a pouco definharia até que restaria apenas ela e as doces lembranças dos tempos que haviam passado juntos. **

** Sorriu para o pai, e com movimentos leves e um tanto quanto atordoados subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta do próprio quarto e encostou-a atrás de si, caminhando para próximo da janela até que seus olhos alcançassem a visão das primeiras cerejeiras a florescerem naquela primavera. Era inevitável pensar na relação que seu próprio nome tinha: Haruno Sakura, flores de cerejeiras da primavera.**

** Deu um pequeno sorriso, e abriu a janela, sentindo o vento passar docemente por seus cabelos compridos, podia senti-lo trazer o perfume das flores que desabrochavam na vila pertencente ao Clã Haruno. Diferentemente dos outros clãs, o Haruno encontrava-se a pouca distância da vila principal, Konoha, separado por uma floresta densa e úmida. Passou os olhos por todas as casas, um tanto quanto distantes da residência, a sua, ao que parecia, era a última, a mais distante da entrada.**

** Buscou mais adiante, por sobre a floresta que rodeava a aldeia, mantendo-a escondida de qualquer possível invasor. Com sua pouca idade, já tinha noção de todo o sistema que os ligava à Vila da Folha Oculta: o Clã fornecia ninjas qualificados, para poderem trabalhar como médicos e até mesmo na ANBU; enquanto Konoha oferecia o dinheiro necessário para sustentar o complexo sistema educacional, necessário para capacitar cada vez mais ninjas. Sabia da troca de favores que realizavam, e pretendia o quanto antes ser capaz de unir-se a essa responsabilidade, quem sabe, assim, ajudando os próprios pais.**

** Pretendia tornar-se médica, e era por isso que estudava tanto, não gostava de admitir, mas não era a mais popular da turma, suas responsabilidades para com os pais, e o próprio desejo de querer ajudá-los a afastava consideravelmente de uma vida social mais efetiva.**

** Segurou a cortina que com o vento balançava, rosando em seu rosto. Ao fundo o sol começava a se pôr, e, distraidamente, ela observava a mistura de cores que os tons alaranjados provocavam nas pétalas das flores. Os tons amarelos, laranjas, vermelhos, rosas e roxos se fundiam de uma forma reconfortante.**

** Focalizou os olhos numa frondosa árvore que, apesar da distância, vinha-lhe fixamente aos olhos. Seu tom vermelho se destacava mais que os outros naquela aquarela pintada no fim da tarde. Observou maravilhada enquanto o tom rubro tornava-se cada vez mais escuro, um vermelho forte, vermelho sangue.**

** Espremeu os olhos tentando identificar se sua visão borrara. Era apenas impressão sua ou as flores haviam aumentado consideravelmente? Piscou enquanto tentava engolir o bolo que se formara nem sua garganta.**

** De uma forma assustadora aquela cor de sangue estava se espalhando por entre as ruas. Soltou o ar rapidamente, e virou-se assustada para a porta quando sua mãe apareceu correndo. Os gritos distantes já começavam a chegar a seus ouvidos, e isso só colaborou para aumentar o medo latente em seu peito.**

** A passos rápidos, chegou à porta, e desceu as escadas correndo junto com a ente materna. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, não era necessário. **

** Assim que pôs o pé direito no último degrau, já pode avistar seu pai, em pé, próximo a porta. Antes que ela mesma percebesse, estavam saindo. O homem, com um braço apoiado na esposa, andava na direção da saída, enquanto a garota carregava uma sacola qualquer que a mãe colocara em seus braços.**

** Olhou, assustada, os dois entes, inquirindo por onde deveriam seguir. Se a chacina acontecia a partir da entrada, supostamente deveriam tomar o rumo contrário. Aquele era um clã pacífico, sem grandes ninjas matadores, isso ficava claro só pelo fato de permanecerem protegidos no meio de uma floresta. Criavam bons médicos, não bons assassinos!**

** Seu peito subia e descia numa velocidade que ela jamais imaginou ser possível. Tinha que pensar em algo! A mãe caminhava no passo mais rápido possível, tentando auxiliar o marido. Cabia a ela fazer alguma coisa.**

** Pôs a sacola sobre os ombros, passando o nó pelo pescoço, e pulou sorrateiramente num dos telhados. Tinha que se esforçar ao máximo para não ser vista. Afinal, seria uma garotinha contra um provável exército ninja.**

** Pegou-se imaginando como uma quantidade tão grande de pessoas passara pela sede sem que esta fizesse nada. Balançou a cabeça afugentando pensamentos desse tipo. Não era hora para questionamentos, e sim para ações. Deixou que apenas o topo de sua cabeça, a partir dos olhos, ficasse a mostra. **

** Analisou o que acontecia mais adiante, buscando uma rota de fuga. Assustou-se ao perceber que os assassinos estavam mais perto do que imaginara. Eram rápidos. Buscou o ponto onde atacavam no momento, e concluiu que não estavam em grande número, apesar do estrago que haviam feito.**

** -**"Sakura!" **- Olhou para baixo, avistando seus pais assustados. Saltou e passou a guiá-los pela rota mais segura que pudera traçar, nos poucos minutos em que ficara lá em cima.**

** -**"Parece que são poucos..." **- comentou, sussurrando, querendo informar aos pais como estava a situação.**

** -**"Onde estão?" **- Ouviu a voz de seu pai soar um pouco mais temerosa que o normal.**

** -**"Próximos ao prédio escolar" **- respondeu, enquanto espichava mais o corpo para olhar qualquer coisa que estivesse por vir.**

** Um pequeno silêncio se fez enquanto as informações eram digeridas.**

** -**"São rápidos..." **- a mãe comentou algum tempo depois, no mesmo momento em que apoiava melhor o corpo do marido contra si.**

** -**"E fortes,"**- incluiu –**"podemos ser um clã de basicamente médicos, mas deveríamos ter força suficiente para pelo menos uma defesa para poucos homens" **- concluiu, duvidoso pelo que estava por vir.**

** Sakura parou por alguns instantes, sentindo os dois atrás de si fazerem o mesmo. Deveriam tomar o rumo contrário ao da entrada. O rumo contrário... Mas como fazer isso se sua única salvação seria chegar à sede da vila, passando assim pela porta principal? **

** Trancou a respiração, colocando uma mão para trás em sinal de alerta. Havia escutado algo. Analisou sua situação, passando os olhos pelas ruas. Não via sangue por enquanto, eles ainda não haviam passado por ali. E isso não era bom.**

** Apressou o passo, torcendo para que os pais pudessem acompanhá-la, vez ou outra, lançava olhares para trás, na direção deles. Escondeu-se, olhando pela esquina de uma casa qualquer, observando o que estava por vir.**

** Levou uma mão à boca tentando abafar um grito, sem sucesso. Puxara o ar de tal forma desesperada, que soara como um ganido. A respiração ficou descompassada novamente, enquanto tentava digerir a imagem que via.**

** Pedaços de corpos e restos de armas se mesclavam sobre um fundo vermelho, enfeitando o solo. Podia ver, ao fundo, a escola onde estudara. Alguns corpos jaziam no chão, enfeitando o cenário quase demoníaco. Olhou para trás, rígida, querendo ter certeza de que seus pais ainda estavam ali.**

** Paralisou ao notar que, além deles, outra figura se aproximava. Seu olhar assustado atraiu a atenção dos entes.**

** Um sorriso sádico aparecia nos lábios finos da figura recém chegada. Com um bolo preso na garganta, Sakura não foi capaz de fazer nada além de amparar o pai nos braços, quando a mãe largou-o para defendê-los.**

** Duas kunais voaram em direção ao intruso. De certa forma um aviso pelo que estava por vir. Não foram necessários muitos movimentos para desviar das armas. E, levemente surpresa, a senhora Haruno percebeu que o jovem que se encontrava a sua frente era muito mais habilidoso do que ela imaginara, na verdade, era muito melhor que ela própria.**

** Numa posição de defesa, com uma kunai na mão direita, deu uma última olhada para trás. O resultado da luta já estava traçado, e ela desejava com o fundo do coração que sua família entendesse o seu recado e fugisse o mais depressa dali. Apertou os lábios ao ver o sinal negativo do marido. Pode jurar vê-lo sussurrar um "Não agora" e ela sabia o que significava isso.**

** Voltou-se para frente, na direção do atual inimigo, ele os fitava divertido, observando a cena, a despedida realizada pelo casal. Olhou-o decidida. Eles eram dois, de alguma forma deveriam conseguir derrota-lo, e assim, salvar a pequena Sakura, que no momento se encontrava atrás do pai, agarrada às suas vestes.**

** -**"A ceninha acabou?" **- foi a perguntava feita, de forma sarcástica, pelos lábios finos e secos.**

** Não ouvira o que fora perguntado, apesar de ter visto claramente a boca se mover. Seus sentidos estavam falhos pela apreensão, sabia que nesse estado não seria nada além de um estorvo, mas o medo falava mais alto que a necessidade.**

** Respirou fundo, e pensou na família atrás de si. O marido não poderia fazer muito com o defeito na perna que conseguira na sua última missão há alguns anos. Sakura ainda não tinha força ou conhecimento suficiente para lutar. Estava tudo em suas mãos.**

** Engoliu o bolo formado na garganta, e concentrou-se no inimigo à frente. A resposta à pergunta feita anteriormente foi um olhar seco e fulminante.**

** O braço direito estava próximo ao corpo, perpendicularmente ao tronco. A perna esquerda encontrava-se mais atrás, reta, dando equilíbrio; a outra se encontrava ligeiramente dobrada. Com um impulso lançou-se na direção do rapaz. Sabia que não poderia fazer muita coisa, sentia o chackra fora do normal que ele possuía. Tinha absoluta certeza de que o marido não se afastaria, e sua filha estava assustada demais para sequer pensar em se mover.**

** Assim que chego a milímetros dele, o mais velozmente que poderia, desviou-se, preparando-se para pegá-lo desprevenido por trás. Assustou-se quando deu de cara com aquele sorrisinho matreiro. A mão que segurava a kunai foi presa bruscamente, sendo logo em seguida torcida em suas costas. Fazia anos que não lutava, e nem ao menos estava mais na idade. Parara seus estudos como kunoichi ainda nova, para dedicar-se a casa, e agora se arrependia mortalmente disso.**

** Sentiu o gosto de terra, e a falta de ar atingir-lhe bruscamente. Ergueu o rosto o máximo que podia, e notou que um dos pés dele estava contra suas costas; as mãos femininas presas para trás.**

** Uma das mãos dele foi em direção a sua cabeça, apertando-a contra o chão. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos quando sentiu o nariz ir com toda força em direção ao solo. Espremeu os olhos, tentando evitar que a poeira que se levantara entrasse neles. Sentiu as pedrinhas afiadas começarem a marcar sua pele com a pressão que ele lhe impunha.**

** A cabeça foi para trás rapidamente, no mesmo instante que ele a erguia. **_"Divertido..."_**, era a palavra que rodava na mente dele, explicando o modo como se sentia a respeito daquilo. Puxava-a pelos cabelos, sentindo-a ficar mais tensa ainda. Sorriu, à medida que aproximava seu rosto da orelha dela, ainda mantendo-a com os membros superiores presos, sussurrou-lhe:**

** -**"Achava mesmo que poderia protegê-los?".

** -**"Não..." **– ela respondeu com simplicidade, tentando engolir a saliva, com dificuldade – **"Apenas não queria entregá-los tão facilmente".

** Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e, dando de ombros, jogou-a com força contra a parede de uma casa qualquer, sorrindo mais uma vez ao constatar que estava desacordada, alegrando-se ao notar a rachadura que causara na construção.**

** Virou-se na direção dos dois que restavam. Encarou o homem com um olhar desafiador, esperando que ele viesse mais para frente para que lutassem.**

** O senhor, ignorando a face mal-encarada à frente, virou-se na direção da filha, fazendo soltar os dedos presos firmemente no tecido que cobria suas costas e largando sua muleta em um canto qualquer. Segurou suas mãos, observando aos poucos os nós dos dedos voltarem à cor original. Sorriu-lhe encorajadoramente, tentando amenizar o olhar assustado que os orbes verdes exibiam. Abraçou-a docemente, inclinando-se e ajoelhando-se para acomodar o queixo sobre seu ombro, e sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido um fraco e doce "Eu te amo". **

** Apertou-a contra o peito. Aquela seria sua única chance. Sua menina teria que aprender a perdoá-los por não terem protegido-a o suficiente.**

** -**"Foge" **– sentiu-a estremecer, o medo perante a possibilidade de viver sozinha.**

** Ergue-se, sem olhar novamente nos olhos de seu pequeno anjo, e, mancando, seguiu em direção ao seu adversário, tendo certeza de estar tomando uma distância segura tanto para si quanto para sua filha.**

** Queria lançar um último olhar à pequena pessoa parada atrás de si, mas precisava se concentrar na luta logo à frente. Concentrou-se, olhando de esguelha para a esposa que jazia no chão próximo a uma casa, pelo menos estava viva.**

** Seus olhos pousaram sobre o indivíduo mais à frente, e não pode conter a expressão de ódio que se formou em sua face ao perceber que o sorrisinho sarcástico permanecia em seus lábios.**

** Sakura permanecia na mesma posição em que fora deixara por seu pai. Até agora, não fizera menção alguma a acatar a ordem – que soara mais como um pedido - do pai. Tentou engolir o bolo que se formara em sua garganta, desde que aquele ser entrara em seu campo de visão.**

** Ergueu os olhos, analisando a situação que se formara. O pai, uns cinco metros mais à frente, encarava um rapaz, com não muito mais que vinte anos, que não demonstrava nada além de divertimento com a situação. Sentiu os joelhos tremerem e a vista sair do foco, mas manteve sua atenção nos dois.**

** Por alguns momentos, a imagem manteve-se fixa, não sabia se realmente eles haviam parado de se mexer, ou se seu cérebro realmente parara de assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo. Só tinha certeza de que daquela maneira, sem ver a luta – na expectativa dela -, sentia o coração bater apressadamente no peito e o cenário ao redor dos dois ficar embaçado, tornando toda aquela situação, já inacreditável, mais surreal. O medo de que nada desse certo cada vez mais latente em suas veias; o tremor de seus membros, dispersos, cada vez mais forte; a dor que alcançava tanto sua mente quanto seu coração cada vez mais angustiante.**

** Fitou as costas ainda paradas do pai. Os ombros retesados; a perna direita contraída, provavelmente pela dor; os braços mais afastados do corpo, tentando manter o equilíbrio que as pernas não o proporcionavam. Um único pensamento, frio, porém verdadeiro, passou por sua mente: **_"Não vai durar muito..."_

** Mais à frente do senhor Haruno, os dentes brancos ainda a mostra era o que mais a assustava. Era óbvio que ele sabia que a luta estava ganha, assim como ela e seu pai. Mas, ainda assim, era muita prepotência manter aquele sorrisinho. Os olhos ônix permaneciam fixos no adversário, e ela constatava claramente que aquele era o olhar de um assassino, o brilho predatório rondando a orbe, dando a sensação de seguir qualquer movimento alheio. Os cabelos, tão escuros quanto a própria roupa que ele usava, diferiam tanto da pela alva que lhe davam um ar fantasmagórico, acentuado ainda mais pela claridade batendo em suas costas, tornando a face sombria. O porte, elegante, era de um bom lutador, braços e pernas fortes, não ateu-se a mais detalhes. **

** Não houve tempo. Logo sentiu um corpo pesado ser jogado contra si, deixando-a deitada sobre o chão, imóvel. Antes que pudesse controlar-se, a respiração ficou acelerada, arfante. Os olhos arregalados mostravam o quão assustada estava com tudo aquilo. Detivera-se por tanto tempo na imagem que registrara que a luta que se realizava mais à frente passara completamente despercebida. Conteve um gemido quando identificou o peso a cima de si como sendo o próprio pai. **

** Virou-se, deitando o ente no solo, e engoliu o bolo que se formava na garganta à medida que via a mancha carmim intensificar-se em seu abdômen. Olhou para o próprio corpo vendo a marca que fora deixada ali. O tom rubro cobrindo o tecido. Fitou o pai, atendo-se em observar a expressão de dor que enfeitava sua face. Com lágrimas contidas umedecendo seus olhos, finalmente tocou sua face, tentando suavizá-la. **

** Xingou-se dando pequenas bufadas de escárnio, mentalmente. Era realmente uma inútil! Não podia nem ao menos curá-lo. Não tinha chackra suficiente para isso, e mesmo que o tivesse, ainda não havia aprendido nada com relação a jutsus de cura. **

** O buraco no corpo, estendido, de seu pai era grande. Sentiu o gosto amargo vier-lhe à boca, mas segurou-se, não era hora pra infantilidades. Por entre a fenda, ela podia jurar ver algum órgão. Em meio a tanto vermelho ficava difícil distinguir alguma coisa. **

** Sobressaltou-se ao vê-lo mover-se. A mão direita, subindo aos poucos, até tocar sua face. Ao sentir os dedos gélidos acariciando-lhe lentamente, as lágrimas até então guardadas, escorreram uma a uma. A voz veio vaga, entrecortada pela dor:**

** -**"Não chora, pequena..."**– começou, dando um sorriso fraco –**"Vamos ca-"**- parou alguns instantes, tossindo, colocando parte do líquido que o enfeitava para fora –**"caminhar amanhã, certo?"**– sorriu novamente, o brilho de seus olhos não mudara nem por um segundo.**

** Ela afirmou calmamente, tentando sorrir. Fungou ao sentir-lhe passar a mão sobre seus cabelos, como sempre fazia quando queria irritá-la, grudando algumas vezes quando os fios se ligavam ao sangue entre seus dedos. Um soluço escapou por entre seus lábios ao ver a mão masculina cair com um pequeno baque, sobre o solo de terra sob eles.**

** Fitou a face, empalidecida, e agradeceu internamente por seus olhos já estarem fechados, não seria capaz de encará-los sem vida. Ergue-se lentamente, mantendo abaixados os olhos e cabeça. Caminhou, sem nem ao menos mostrar notar que não estava sozinha, em direção ao outro corpo estendido no chão.**

** Inclinou-se. Sua mãe tinha as costas contra a terra, a perna esquerda estava numa posição muito fora do normal, os braços, jogados ao lado do corpo, a parede onde fora lançada quase encostada em seus pés.**

** Acariciou-lhe a face, afastando alguns fios bordô, para logo depois beijar-lhe a fronte. Levou uma das mãos até o pescoço, querendo certificar-se de que ela estava vida. Poderia ter aberto mais os olhos, afinal, ela estava assustada, mas, naquele, momento, sentia que seu corpo não seria capaz de ter mais nenhuma reação espontânea, não enquanto estivesse fitando a face de sua mãe marcada por tanto sofrimento. Não sabia nem ao menos se deveria ficar feliz, ou triste pelo fato de ainda sentir a sua pulsação. Ele não a deixaria viva, e temia em saber que a ente no estado em que estava, teria uma morte verdadeiramente fria.**

** Pôs-se em pé, seguindo em direção a ele, com os olhos firmemente fixos em sua expressão. Inspirou, sem se preocupar com a apreciação curiosa que ele lhe dirigia. Nunca lutara seriamente na vida, nem se formara ao menos. Desviou o olhar, concentrando-se durante alguns instantes em somente direcionar o chackra para suas mãos e pés. **

** Fitou-o seriamente. Sabia que não tinha chance, mas tentaria mesmo assim, seu pai tentara e sua mãe também, e não seria ela a desistir! **

** Foi à sua direção, o mais rápido que suas pequenas pernas permitiam, e, lembrando-se que sua mãe falhara ao tentar pega-lo pelas costas, deu um soco diretamente. E assim se seguiu, ela desferindo golpes, e ele desviando com uma calma que a irritava. Era óbvio que aquele ser não fazia esforço algum, e que aquele sorrisinho de agora com certeza era de escárnio com relação a ela.**

** -**"Sabe, criancinha"**– ele começou, sem se preocupar com a adversária infante que o atacava –**"Você não merece nem ao menos ser morta pelas minhas mãos".

** Os dentes dela trincaram, e ela ignorou-o sem se preocupar com o que ele queria dizer.**

** -**"Mas, mesmo assim, você foi a única criança que resolveu lutar comigo"**– continuou –**"as outras se encolheram e choraram até que eu lhe tirasse a vida, sou muito misericordioso."**– mais um sorriso sarcástico curvou seus lábios –**"E você é muito boa para a sua idade, devo admitir."**– viu-a corar pela raiva, e seus movimentos ficarem cada vez mais sem força –**"Sem contar, é claro, que você virá atrás de mim"**– agora sim ela estava começando a perder a concentração –**"Tentará me derrotar, e _isso_ será muito interessante"**– disse, com os pensamentos ligados a como poderia usá-la. Sorriu ao pensar que saberia exatamente o que fazer com ela quando se encontrassem novamente, ela seria perfeita para o papel –**"Será minha aprendiz, criancinha" **– sua sobrancelha ergueu-se ao notar que ela votara a se concentrar-se somente na luta –**"Nos veremos, não muito em breve" **– falou, aproveitando uma das inúmeras brechas que havia no ataque dela, para por seus dedos sobre seu pescoço, fazendo uma pequena pressão.**

** Sorriu ao vê-la cair lentamente, até bater contra o chão. Virou-se, sem nem ao menos fita-la novamente, e partiu para terminar seu pequeno serviço. Deixando para trás, ao fim, um clã devastado. Lágrimas de dor e sangue enfeitavam a maior parte dos pontos do que antes fora um vilarejo. Já era tarde quando uma chuva forte começou a cair, era primavera, afinal. No céu, um tom azul-marinho predominava; as poucas estrelas que brilhavam durante aquela noite, nunca pareceram tão aconchegantes, seu tom pacífico acalmando o vilarejo, de certa forma, adormecido. Os passos do único assassino que realmente chacinara a vila saíram calmamente, do mesmo modo que haviam entrado, deixando um coração a ser reconstituído e, a cima de tudo, uma vingança gris a ser saciada.**

_ Continua..._

O primeiro capítulo termina por aqui... Antes de finalizar eu gostaria de agradecer a Muri-chan que me obrigou a digitar, e a Kiyuii-chan que me viciou no casal principal n.n

Caso considerem este cap. digno de uma review, ficarei contente em lê-la e responde-la n.n

Beijinhos e tchau, tchau n.n

Gy-chan.


	2. Cinerário Primaveril

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

Peço desculpas pela demora, admito ter parte da culpa, mas o peso emocional do capítulo era mais do que eu costumo trabalhar. Sem contar que tive que reiniciá-lo depois de ter o computador re-formatado. Também sei que esta parte pode ser considerava cansativa por tratar apenas de sentimentos, mas considerei que seria mais real se a fizesse passar por todas as fases da morte.

A verdade é que apenas consegui escrever por dois motivos, primeiro, o fato de a Muri-Poia ter guardado parte da estória, e segundo, uma música de Dead Can Dance, recomendo até que a escutem, busquem por "Dead Can Dance (mais) Mylene Farmer" e substituam o parênteses pelo símbolo, no YouTube, caso desejarem.

Outra coisa, se virem necessidade de uma explicação sobre a divisão territorial, avisem que me encarregarei de organizá-la. Mais uma vez, sinto muito pelo atraso exorbitante, a verdade é que eu estava quase desistindo da estória até perceber que seria puro egoísmo ignorar as reviews.

Sendo assim, aqui está.

_**Haru no Omoi (Memórias da Primavera)**_

**Capítulo II – Cinerário Primaveril**

**O corpo se afastou com dificuldade do chão. As mãos e joelhos dando o apoio para a tentativa frustrada de se re-erguer. Os músculos pareciam atrofiados e os ossos rangiam pelo longo tempo sob a chuva. Sentou-se sobre as pernas, tentandoidentificar entre as grossas gotas - que perpetuavam o precipício - o cenário quase surreal que a rodeava.**

**Não tinha muita certeza do que acontecera antes de apagar. A única imagem que mantinha fixa em seus pensamentos era a lembrança daquele sorriso sarcástico enfeitando os lábios finos e frios.**

**Seus ombros tremiam levemente, e aquela angústia voltou mais forte que nunca. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o solo, pressionando as unhas contra a palma, marcando ali parte de algum sentimento que ela ainda não conseguia definir. Realmente acontecera. Depois de tudo, ela sobrevivera. **

**Ergueu-se ignorando a instabilidade se seus joelhos, e seguiu em direção ao último local onde vira o pai. Ele ainda estava ali. Uns instantes se passaram enquanto ela fitava o corpo pálido e imóvel. Sem mais qualquer outra reação. Dirigiu-se ao que parecia seu o cadáver de sua mãe, surpreendida ao constatar que aquilo não mais a assustava, mas também não a impedia de sentir medo.**

**Sentou-se ao lado da carcaça – as costas contra a parede, o ombro esquerdo havia se transformado em um buraco carmim que se seguia até a altura do peito. A despedida, que se supunha, deveria acontecer, já passara antes mesmo da senhora estar realmente morta. Não havia o que fazer agora. Assim como não houvera com seu pai.**

**Engoliu a saliva algumas vezes, tentando fazer com que o bolo preso na sua garganta descesse. Inútil. Não eram lágrimas presas, como sua mãe lhe contara em algumas estórias de amor; não era o medo; nem mesmo a dor da perda. O que sentia, era algo muito maior, e que exigia se si mesma mais que a queda entre suas próprias dores e mágoas. Era a simples e crua vingança.**

**Ergueu-se novamente. Quedar ali não mudaria aquela situação. Como remanescente, deveria sepultar os corpos, mesmo sabendo que não teria forças para fazê-lo todos. **

**Seguiu a passos lentos até sua casa, a última de todo o vilarejo. Vazia. Por alguns instantes a saudade a fez hesitar. As pontas dos dedos ainda tocavam a porta, quando a pergunta que ela evitara fazer a si mesma desde que acordara atingia mais forte do que imaginara. **

**Os lábios tremiam levemente e o choro contido não passava de um resquício do medo que sentira ao perceber que ficaria sozinha. Sabia que não teria forças pra retirar a própria vida. E por isso rezara, mesmo que inconscientemente, com todas as suas forças para que ele reconsiderasse o comentário. Para que ela se tornasse digna de morrer por suas mãos.**

**Seus passos seguiram até o sofá onde seu pai sentara durante a última conversa que tiveram. Passou os dedos pelo tecido, não havia motivo para evitar as lágrimas. Xingou-se mentalmente ao constatar que seu lado racional tomara conta da situação. Os dedos se agarraram ao sofá, entrando pelo tecido gasto; os olhos, fixos num ponto qualquer da sala, brilhavam pelas lágrimas que escondiam uma pequena mancha negra.**

**E chorou, não um choro baixo e calmo. A boca aberta buscava, com toda a força de seus pequenos pulmões, o ar ao seu alcance, um ruído esganiçado, vindo da sua própria garganta, corria as ruas da vila que não mais existia. Não havia um motivo certo, era apenas choro, uma forma de apaziguar todos os sentimentos que se acumulavam no coração ainda infantil. **

**Cortou com pressa todo o caminho que a separava do quarto de seus pais, encolhida em um canto da cama que não mais tinha donos, com o rosto afundado do travesseiro que a mãe usara, as mãos agarradas ao lençol já desgrenhado, o cabelo longo pingando.**

**Acomodou-se contra o colchão, virando o rosto na direção da parede. Do outro lado, uma garotinha pálida e molhada, com grandes olheiras e orbes inchados, a encarava de volta. Seguiu o reflexo até a cômoda, seus olhos sendo chamados por um pequeno objeto brilhante. Fungando, seguiu em direção ao móvel e, com um sorriso trêmulo, recolheu o que, agora, lhe parecia a lembrança mais querida de sua mãe.**

**Passou as costas da mão contra os resquícios de lágrimas, impedindo que qualquer coisa atrapalhasse sua visão. Com a ponta dos dedos, traçou todos os contornos do prendedor de cabelos. As lembranças de todas as vezes que ela o usara vindo à tona, a saudade mais real que antes. O bolo que se formava em sua garganta foi engolido enquanto ela passava os olhos pela habitação atrás de algo que pudesse proteger o pequeno artefato.**

**Três pétalas formavam parte de uma flor de cerejeira de um tom rosado; pequenos detalhes verdes enfeitavam a parte central, e tudo se prendia a uma tira arroxeada, como miolo, jazia uma circular pedra vermelha, incrustada na peça de madeira.**

**Abriu as gavetas até encontrar um lenço, nada além de um tecido branco. Ajoelhada perante a cama, com um cuidado que suas mãos nervosas jamais tiveram, embrulhou o prendedor, dobrando as pontas até tê-lo todo protegido.**

**Um pedaço de pano jamais protegeria algo tão delicado, mas ela queria acreditar que, como seus pais haviam tentado protegê-la, ela poderia tentar resguardar aquelas lembranças. Poderia proteger as memórias de uma vida que já se fora. Proteger sentimentos que deveriam persistir. Proteger. De alguma forma... a si mesma.**

**Passou uma mão na mandíbula, sentindo-a dolorida, não conseguia se lembrar se fora atingida ali ou se era o efeito do choro preso. Com os joelhos marcados pelas tábuas, um pequeno embrulho de coisas que precisaria e uma pá; ela seguiu até onde vira os corpos pela última vez.**

**As casas estavam todas vazias, o vermelho já não mais fazia parte das paredes, a água fizera o papel de acalmar todos os sentimentos presos em cada canto da cidade fantasma. A terra molhada tornava denso o andar, os músculos doloridos sentiam o peso de seguir adiante. Passou a mão em frente à blusa, enrolando os dedos no tecido empapado e gosmento - tingido de marrom e vermelho. Sentia o diafragma pressionando todos os outros órgãos, num movimento que lhe tirava o ar dos pulmões, cansados de soluçar.**

**Não precisava mais conter o choro, não havia mais lágrimas. Os olhos secos e vidrados fitavam o caminho que aninhara suas doces lembranças, embalara suas brincadeiras infantis, guardara seus medos.**

**Os passos lentos e arrastados pareciam ceder ao cansaço a cada pisada, os ombros caídos, castigados pela chuva, tensos pela dor. Agarrava o cabo, espalmando o pé contra a pá até afundá-la o bastante para retirar a terra. Os pingos continuavam a constante e consternadora descida, a umidade não podia ser mais absorvida. A visão daquele céu primaveril tornara-se um quadro borrado em tons de cinza, algo não identificável aos orbes inchados pelo choro. **

**Foi naquele momento, no exato instante em que a ardência dos olhos, o aperto no peito e todo o mais que ela nunca sentira com tanta intensidade se uniu e formou aquilo que ela viria a chamar de "eu". No momento em que os dedos - com articulações doídas - puxavam corpos até as covas recém feitas, no momento em que a força infantil parecia mais do que qualquer um já tivera, no momento em que a extenuante tensão emocional transformou em paz... Não o tipo de paz que ela desejara ter algum dia, uma placidez tensa, doentia, o tipo de sentimento de um guerrilheiro pronto para morrer por uma causa, mas aquela não era uma causa sua, não era a causa que ela desejara, era a necessidade de ser algo, alguém capaz de tê-los protegido; não o pequeno estorvo que ficara atônito. **

**Precisava provar que a culpa por ter sido nada poderia ser subjugada pelo esforço em se tornar algo; com essa intenção plasmada como uma pequena tatuagem dolorosa e recém adquirida percebeu finalmente como se sentia: molhada.**

**Com os olhos fixos no próprio movimento que exercia, notou como a pá batia contra a terra, assentando-a, garantindo que o corpo ali permanecesse – assim como fizera com os quase quinze anteriores -, espirando salpicos de água e barro; então, imaginou. Imaginou como seria poder ceder à precipitação, escorrer calmamente e fundir-se na terra fofa, passando e ignorando tudo em seu caminho, sumir dos olhos críticos dos mortos mais adiante; e assim o fez...**

**Derramou-se sobre a terra, sucumbindo a tudo aquilo que antes a motivara, mas não se fundiu contra o solo. Apenas dormiu, desejando em seus pequenos devaneios que aquele fosse seu sonho dos mortos.**

_Continua..._

Uhn, um detalhe que pode interessar às mais românticas, haverá cenas SasuSaku apenas a partir da capítulo quatro.

Bem, agradeço a **Kiyuii-chan**, **Kelen Potter, Uzumaki Kawaii, The Freedom Fighter1, Sakura Soryu **e** Kimochi s2** as quais repondo por "reply" e a:

**Morguene Evans:** Realmente agradeço a afirmativa animada xD Desculpe novamente o atraso, simplesmente não saía e eu não quis postar algo que não valesse a pena ler. Yup, tudo planejado na minha mente doida xD Agradeço pela atenção e consideração ;D

**Uchiha Lara: **Olá e obrigada xD É, a diferença deles fica considerável, de uns oito anos, na verdade. Eu já tinha calculado antes e imaginei umas cenas que se tornam muito mais românticas com essa diferença. Aqui está a continuação ;D

**-youkokurama-:** Bem, aqui está a continuação, sinto pela demora e agradeço a consideração ;D

**nanny:** Não, não é o Itachi, é o Sasuke mesmo xD A verdade é que essa especulação me agrada, seria interessante imaginar a estória dessa forma xD O Itachi será bem mais digno que no anime e me agrada mais dessa forma, devo dizer o.o'

**Muri-chan:** Gah, sua pentelha, já falei contigo sobre isso, pois acha logo a estória pra que eu possa fazer propaganda xD

**Sakura:** Realmente, é um dos casais mais divertidos de serem trabalhados, obrigada pela consideração xD

Agradeço novamente – incluindo aqueles que perderam seu tempo lendo - e espero que tirem proveito do novo capítulo; beijos, abraços e morangos com chocolate pra todas ;D


	3. Gelose na Primavera

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** não me pertence.

* * *

_**Haru no Omoi (Memórias da Primavera)**_

_-_

_Capítulo III – Gelose na Primavera_

* * *

Estava consciente, tinha certeza disto. A escuridão de suas pálpebras parecia adquirir um tom avermelhado, denso. Pensou por alguns segundos, ponderando se valeria a pena lutar contra a retenção dos músculos doloridos. Estirada contra algo que parecia ser suave, a vontade de abandonar a suposta paz que a envolvia parecia tão distante quanto a necessidade de seus membros de se mover. 

Mais guiada por seus instintos que por seus desejos, abriu os olhos, e aquilo que havia suposto aconteceu. A claridade que tornava carmim suas pálpebras a atingiu, fazendo-a pestanejar até habituar-se. Olhando para baixo, pôde se ver coberta por um fino lençol branco, de fato, tudo ao redor parecia branco. Tentou relaxar contra o travesseiro recém notado, enquanto buscava relacionar a sensação de dormência de algumas partes e de pura dor de outras com a falta de movimentos imediatos.

Lembrava.

Lembrava-se dos fatos e dos detalhes, não menos do que gostaria, não mais do que necessitava. Recordava o toque frio da chuva contra sua espádua, o pegar da lama em seus tornozelos, a força inútil dos ombros caídos e desvelados. Não olvidara vistas baixas, perecidas, ou os estremecimentos, olhos fúnebres, orbes vistosos e divertidos.

De fato, não esqueceria.

Inspirou, tratando de conectar os nervos e ignorar a sensação desconfortável que o movimentar produzia. Ergueu a mão direita até a altura dos olhos, a palma aberta, parecia buscar defeitos além da faixa que a envolvia. Flexionou os dedos, para dentro, para fora, antes de trocar de posição, observando o topo da mão. Estava vermelha e lanhada, e pelo que podia ver a bandagem não escondia nada melhor.

Abria e fechava, aberto e fechado, era tão mecânico.

Seria esse o fim?

Não era nada além de algumas falanges - ossos fortes, fracos - músculos e tendões, pele e pêlos. Teria algum deles a forçar necessária para fazer deste ponto final o início de uma nova sentença?

Não fazia muito tempo, na caminhada vespertina habitual, contada uma história lhe fora, seguida de segundo, terceiro e quarto capítulos. Ia desde contos infantis, ao fulgor da vitória e um canto de amor. Começava com um samurai qualquer – e nessa hora a memória lhe falhava – que se vingaria daquele que assassinara sua amada, buscando-o por tanto tempo que por vezes duvidara da própria busca. Aventuras que fariam os olhos de qualquer criança tornarem-se desejosos, de fato, os seus assim quedaram. Já cansado, o samurai encontrara o que haveria de ser seu arquiinimigo, a vista vaga e as olheiras fundas não mostravam em nada o homem que ele conhecera, o demônio do qual guardara as mínimas feições. Era um velho, idoso em movimentos e ações, podre no que se podia considerar vida. Não obstante, cultivou a raiva, todo o ódio dormente, jamais esquecido, pareceu ressurgir-lhe no peito, bradar-lhe da alma. Desafiou-o. O velho, mirada baixa e voz rouca, fez-se surdo, cantarolando um mantra. Bradou, grunhiu, interpelou-o, exigiu vingança. Quando o cansaço fez-se maior, a cólera albergou o desejo, volvendo-o escuro e, com força desnecessária, segurou-o pelas vestes, disposto a acabar de uma vez com a jornada de tantos anos. Viu olhos mortos, mais que fúnebres, refletida observou mais que dor, notou sua própria imagem; embravecido, ignorou qualquer vestígio de racionalidade e terminou o que levara uma vida tentando completar.

Ela lembrava-se de alegrar-se com o feito do samurai, saltar e congratular seus feitos.

No entanto, seu pai fizera menção de silêncio e continuara dizendo em palavras calmas o que sua tenra idade não fora capaz de assimilar. O samurai estava tão morto quanto o velho, sem para onde voltar, sem uma vida, sacrificara tudo por uma vingança que não durara.

Agora, sentada contra o travesseiro claro, orbes fixos num ponto distante, coração batendo num ponto entre a boca e a garganta, desejou.

Desejou ser o samurai, mesmo que a vingança não lhe valesse ao final da dívida.

* * *

- Como espera dizer a ela? – perguntou uma voz calma e pausada, poucos passos da entrada de um dos últimos quartos da ala.

- Como o fiz com todos – contestou, a loira, acelerando o ritmo para garantir a perda da outra.

- Você não o fez – retorquiu.

- Exato – terminou a conversa com um olhar significativo, pousando a mão sobre a maçaneta, disposta a verificar sua paciente.

Encontrou-a sentada, tal qual uma pintura, tronco pendendo para frente, como se duvidasse em aceitar a gravidade, mãos caídas obre o colo, o corpo lanhado e sujo dava-lhe uma idéia moribunda. Não parecia ter evoluído desde quando a encontrara fundida ao chão. Os olhos fixos voltaram-se lentamente, piscando uma e outra vez, mas as lágrimas recusavam-se se mostrar.

- Bom dia – comentou, tentando entabular uma conversa, enquanto dirigia-se à cadeira logo ao lado do leito.

Ela pestanejou lentamente, antes de voltar a encarar a parede. É, aquele não parecia um bom começo.

- Como te sentes?

Ow, pergunta inútil.

Ela piscou uma, duas, na terceira vez as pálpebras não lograram os últimos êxitos, e as bordas encheram-se, os músculos dos lábios, alheios à vontade do rosto, repuxavam, marcando a típica face de aflição. Viu os dedos enfaixados aferrarem-se ao tecido branco, a mandíbula tencionar-se, todo um esforço vão que desbordou em grossas lágrimas por suas bochechas.

O silêncio que a pequena se prestava a exercer não parecia disposto a ceder às tentativas da mais velha. O tempo pareceu opinar o mesmo, arrastando-se até que os olhos verdes pareceram tomar o controle.

- Não queres saber de ninguém? – tentou.

Ela meneou a cabeça, apertando os olhos até que todos os vestígios perecessem. Nenhuma das duas tornou a falar.

* * *

Existem aqueles animais – reles, diriam alguns - quase parasitas, que se apoderam da vítima, cercam-na sem mover-se, invadem-na sem serem sentidos, existem num instante tão longo que se tornam vitais, persistem num período tão curto que se tornam necessárias, pequenas drogas que controlam parte de uma vida que não mais se forma por um ser apenas. Era isso que se tornara, alguém dependente do silêncio. A fala lhe soava vaga, não tinha certeza de como seria vibrar as pregas vocais, não sabia se ainda podia vocalizar. De fato, isso não a importava.

Era o quinto dia. Não sabia por quantas horas a mulher resistia a esperar uma resposta que não viria; talvez perguntaria quem era _ele_, como era _ele_, o que queria _ele_. Não estava disposta a responder. Não obstante, após tanto pensar _nele_, nos mesmos olhos lânguidos por um desejo que ela julgara hipócrita, na mesma feição fantasmagórica, nos mesmos cabelos azeviches e lisos, a albergava a dúvida, a pergunta que até então não se permitira verdadeiramente formular.

- Quantos? – a voz saiu desafinada e rouca, como uma porta enferrujada pela falta de uso.

- Sete sobreviventes; oitenta e seis mortos – respondeu, os olhos fixos no ponto aposto do quarto. Não tinham valor para encarar uma a outra.

Os dedos finos e envolvidos pelo branco albergaram os lençóis que lhe tapavam o colo.

- Tsunade...? – comentou, buscando a densidade dourada com seus orbes verdes – Tsunade, a Shihan? – completou.

Tsunade anuiu, sem preocupar-se em acrescentar uma resposta vocalizada.

- Você pode me treinar – concluiu, os matizes questionadores da frase sumidos no tom da voz.

Em mel, os olhos pareceram esconder-se através das paredes brancas, as mãos fortes estreitaram o tecido das roupas, desta vez, não foi apenas o quarto que se submergiu em silêncio, Tsunade também o fez.

* * *

O tamborete pendia sobre os membros que persistiam em busca de comodidade, oito dias adormecidos num leito, a manhã do nono soava mais insossa que o alimento que insistia em encará-la com ângulos inexistentes, pastoso e fixo, gosto de estuque. O arroz enternecido assemelhava-se a uma mistura insólita de larvas e pirão tanto em aspecto quanto em paladar.

Sua mãe fazia um arroz muito saboroso, era uma receita de família, só poderia recebê-la depois do casamento.

Tentara descobrir, admitia, mas sempre fora pilhada. Numa vez, encolhida contra si mesma, cercada por todos os lados de tecido e madeira, esperara. Logo seria hora de iniciar o preparo diário da refeição e já podia escutar o tilintar dos sapatos que pareciam lutar contra o arrastar da lassidão. O primeiro na lista de preparo era o típico arroz. Pendida para o lado, os olhinhos verdes espiavam por entre o quadriculado da toalha de mesa, esperando o que acreditava ser o maior segredo de sua mãe. Viu-a mover-se pela bancada, o pote de grãos abarcado pelos braços, a panela sobre o fogão, enfeitando a ara estava uma seqüência não vista de condimentos e óleo. Esticou o pescoço buscando a forma feminina, quando os passos esfumaçaram-se no barulho fervente da tina. "Hey", escutara, olhando pro alto, vira o objeto da busca pendente atrás de si, sorrindo como um gato ao descobrir a presa. Voteou-se ao momento em que sua mãe dobrava-se e murmurava que se tratava apenas de uma "pitada de muito amor", apesar de ambas saberem se tratar de uma aleivosia infantil.

Sentia falta da tal pitada. Sentia falta da comida caseira.

A acidez que subia pelas paredes já frágeis de seu estômago não se demorava em receber algo para abrasar. Resignada, pegou os dentes de ferro pelo cabo de madeira, disposta a suprir os anseios angustiados de seu aparelho.

Deglutiu dez, vinte, trinta vezes, até que os músculos se acomodassem à quantidade superior de alimentos.

Tsunade não a ajudaria.

Moveu a arcada, os dentes desempenhavam um adereço, enquanto a massa escorregava pela língua até alcançar o topo da garganta.

_Alguém_ a ajudaria. Dos sete clãs, algum dos líderes a aceitaria. Abume e Soteruno de Jagaimo, Naratsu de Yoku, Rin de Firumu, _alguém_.

A recuperação era meta passada, estava pronta para o passo seguinte.

Afastou os recipientes de comida, arrastando os membros pesadamente dormentes até tê-los pendentes perante as molas do tálamo. Mãos apoiadas no colchão; empenhou o corpo até pô-lo de pé, as articulações desabituadas à gravidade abdicaram e parede e leito lhe foram necessários para seguir.

- Bom.

Ergueu os orbes, antes concentrados nos próprios joelhos, para a figura que se apoiava no batente da entrada. A luz natural envolvia-lhe a forma, abrumando os tons visíveis e albergando à efígie poder que se esperava em um líder.

- Vejo que já estás pronta para o treino.

* * *

Bem, aqui está. Demorei demais? É, eu sei, meu processo de produção é lento, o tempo, curto, a quantidade de estórias, grande e o computador, pirado. 

Além do mais, foi difícil de escrever, peso emocional demais, sabem?

De qualquer forma, perdão.

Respondendo e agradecendo:

A **sakusasuke**, **lydhyamsf **e **Rai-sama** o que fiz por reply e a:

**Anna** – Obrigada pelo elogio, é tão bom receber um depois de se esforçar! Eu admito, soa meio egocêntrico, mas eu não posso fazer nada se me sinto muito bem quando alguém gosta de um trabalho meu :p Espero que não tenha demorado _demais_ e que você goste. Até!

**kimochi s2** – Eu sei! Me senti tão mal escrevendo isso. Convenhamos, eu basicamente dei permissão pra um lunático matar todo um clã... Sem comentários. É foi ele mesmo, eu sei que soa como uma idéia muito infeliz, cruel, mal trabalhada, clichê, etc, etc, mas eu vou tentar recompensar, prometo! E aqui está a continuação! Depois de uma longa demora... Obrigada pelo comentário e até!

Meninas, eu sei que isso soa um tanto preguiçoso, mas, sim, as atualizações irão demorar por mais que eu queira que não e eu peço desculpas antecipadas por isso.

Outra coisa, como se trata de um mundo alternativo, eu vou disponibilizar no perfil uma descrição geográfica, com dados político-econômicos e, de quebra, um mapinha.

L Ganoza.


End file.
